Mirai Sorakashu
Mirai Sorakashu is the youngest daughter of Surai Haruno and Kinro Sorakashu, and the younger sister of Kanashimi, Tokako, Sasahimi, and Himarashi . She is a supporting character in the background during part I and part II and a major character in part III. Background Mirai was born in Hirigakure due to being a victim of an unexpected pregnancy, thus forcing her parents to have to stay on a long term 'vacation' until she was born. Soon after her birth, she was taken to Konohagakure to live with her siblings and parents. Her siblings loved her and her parents were never happy enough with her skills as she grew up. When she turned four, Mirai found interest in her eldest sister, Kanashimi's, team. The team had specialized in Taijutsu and wits and one of the members was Suki Uchiha. Mirai was quite fond of Suki, and often the two would 'train' together, along with the rest of the team. Due to an early exposure of learning to throw weaponry and having found it fun, she later would become a specialist in long range weaponry. Mirai, like her other siblings, entered the academy at age five. She originally was to be placed with Sakura and Ino in the Kunoichi class, but it was found unnessessary and thus she was put in a co-ed class. She was exceptional in Taijutsu, but wasn't too good at Ninjutsu and couldn't use Genjutsu to save her life. However, teachers looked at her grades in Taijutsu and she was able to pass her classes. Her parents weren't impressed with her grades. Her clan specializes in Genjutsu, which she is horrible at, and Ninjutsu was a close second. However, she had A's in participatio, taijutsu, and attitude which soon led Surai to be impressed with her grades. However, her father would call her names and demand to know why she got such horrible grades, and she wasn't able to explain why she was bad at jutsu (Though the teachers speculated that it was because she was exposed to the world of Taijutsu and didn't develope her chakra well.) Things didn't get easier for Mirai. When she turned six, the Uchiha Massacure had affected her and her siblings, having been extremely close to Suki and her family. Though Suki was declared dead, her body wasn't found, thus leading Mirai to keep a slight hope. Like many of the close friends of Uchiha, she tried to get closer to Sasuke, but wasn't able to break his solemness, thus leading her to watch him like a guardian in the distance. She soon grew bored of him. Mirai was given the chance to skip two years of classes due to the fact that she had already learned most of the taijutsu that would be covered for the next two years, thus planting her in the class of Naruto. Mirai had made friends by that point - Senji Tsunami, and Sasame Akarimi, who would later be her team mates. A few other people she got to know where Shino Abrame, who she sat by most of the year, Chouji Akamichi, who she stood up for against the mean kids, Shikamaru Nara, who she would often mock about his sleeping habits, and Sakura Haruno, whom was a distant relative, not quite a cousin, but still a blood relative. She had tried to get to know Naruto, but was afraid of being mocked, thus leading her to watch him like she did Sasuke. Personality Between the three parts, Mirai's personality hasn't changed much. Mirai isn't affected by her past at all in a bad way. In fact, she took the negative comments as constructive critism, and made it as a goal - to get her parents proud. Mirai is hard working when it comes to problems, but otherwise she's laid back and pretty happy-go-lucky. However, this doesn't mean she isn't loud. Mirai is probably one of the loudest kids, in between Sakura and Naruto. She's also unusually blunt about herself and others, and isn't modest at all. Mirai tends to attach to people, and often finds herself depressed due to all the deaths going on in Part II and III. She is very protective of her family and friends, often going as far as sacraficing herself in Part III to the newly formed Akatsuki. Appearance A general appearance description of Mirai is that she has fushia colored eyes and dark grey hair. As a child, Mirai had waist length ruffled hair, which was often accessorized with a fushia hairband with a white leaf on the side. She was shorter than most of her classmates, reaching a 3'3" inches when she was seven. She only weighed 59 pounds when she was 10. Mirai would often wear a black kimono fold tanktop that bared her midriff, with meshing around her abdomin and a black and white kimono fold knee skirt, followed by white shorts and black ninja shoes. In Part I, Mirai had ruffled shoulder length hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a chunk of her bangs were fushia. Her beginning outfit was a black kimono with pink trimming, but before the Chuunin Exams arc her outfit changed to a similiar outfit she wore as a child, however, the black meshing was no longer there, and the skirt reached to her knees with white leggings. She also had wrapped her headband around her neck like Hinata Hyuuga. In Part II and III Mirai has ruffled hair, a boy cut similar to that of Gaara of the Sand, however the front of her hair cut to make an A shape, and the middle of the A shape is fushia . Her outfit usually changes, but her most common one, the one she fights in, is a fold over Kimono top, which reaches down to the bottom of her rib cage, black with a pink trim. There are sleeves that reach to her mid arm. It is followed with a black under dress that slits at the sides so she has easy movement with a fun little pink sash that falls around her hips. Under this are the leggings, which are light grey, and shoes are black. Her forehead protecter is uncomfortably but out of the way on her elbow, and curved. She also has fingerless gloves. Abilities Mirai is bad at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu much like Rock Lee, however, she is specialized in long range weaponry. Mirai is a throwing weaponist. She can throw Kunai, Needles, Throwing Stars, and various other throwing weapons with accute accuracy. However, any other weapons she has a hard time using. She also knows a lot of martial arts incase all else fails. Her weapon type is considered either 'Wind' or 'Aerial'. Mirai, although her father is an expert at it, is horrible at Genjutsu and weak against it. She knows basic Ninjutsu, but what she's really great at is Sealing. This is due to the fact that she's been sealing weapons in scrolls for a majority of her life. However, she would never be able to pull of anything major at her age! Her Chakra type is Wind/Water, she's fairly fast, has bad defense but good offense, has no Kekkei Genkai, or a Doujutsu. Mirai is considered a C/B ranked Ninja, earning her Chuunin ranks through the Chuuni Exams. She's has a slightly better than average skill level, is a traveling Chuunin, and doesn't want or have the skills to be a Hokage. She graduated with Naruto's class. She has special skills in Taijutsu, and special jutsus include sealing. Her trademark and special move is Aerial Attack, is when she jumps and does gymnastic like moves while throwing weapons. The way it got it's name is that she often used things around her to climb and attack. Part I Mirai was assigned to Team 2, with Senji and Sasame. Their leader is Kinjyu. When the team failed the first innitiation test, Iruka and the Third Hokage gave some teams a second chance by sending them on C rank missions. Mirai's squad was one of them. However, they were forbidden to participate in the Chuunin exams until the hokage told them. This would later induce conflict when the team would end up starting at the exams and getting kicked out. Land Of Waves Arc Although not on the mission, Mirai is sent out on a similar mission that requires her team to go to Kirigakure to import some food with some of the traveling business men. Mirai and the others run into Sasuke Uchiha while he's headed out to find Naruto in the field. Otherwise, Mirai and her squad aren't seen until the last fight when Haku and Zabuza pass away. Mirai is seen comforting Senji, while also arguing with Sasame over feelings. First Chuunin Exams Arc - Mirai and Sasame could be seen standing in the room with other speculators. However, right before the test, two Chuunin and Kinjyu reminded them that they could not be part of the exams. Later on, Mirai spots the exam participants heading into the Forest of Death, and has a brief conversation with Anko about her Curse Mark. This leads to a private investigation of why Anko's Curse Mark would be hurting. She could not figure out anything due to lack of knowledge. Part II Part II Category:DRAFT